The Gravity of Love
by Black-Velvet-Hearts
Summary: SNARRY! HPSS - SSHP. One-Shot/Song-Fic. Harry desides to follow his heart and try a relationship with Severus. Kind of a shortie, so my appologies. COMPLETE!


_**The Gravity of Love**_

**By: Illucent Distraught**

--

**A/N: This is going to be a rather short song-fiction. Sorry, but that's how I wanted it. Complain if you want, you aren't going to get a reply.**

**--**

_Dont think twice before you listen to your heart  
Follow the trace for a new start  
_

Harry could feel his heart rate speed up the very moment the door to the Potion's lab banged open and Professor Severus Snape walked in. He tried to force down his blush from rising to his cheeks, he realy tried. But no matter what, the dark, sexy professor always had him flustered. And Snape noticed this.

"Potter!" He snarled. "Detention! Stay after class!"

Harry almost smiled at his luck. Almost. He forced a disdainful sneer to appear upon his face, but inside he was grinning like a school-girl. This was his chance. He was going to do it. Right after class.

_  
What you need and everything youll feel  
Is just a question of the deal  
_

His hands were sweating, and he knew that his shoulders were shaking slightly. Professor Snape had dismissed the class early today. Half an hour early. This was an unexpected twist to his plan, but he went with it.

"Potter…" Snape started, but Harry stood up from his seat behind the desk.

"Professor…" He mumbled, a light blush coloring his cheeks. Snape gave him a curious look. Harry walked around the desk to stand infront of his potion's teacher.

"Potter, what in Merlin's name are you…mmphm!" He was cut off when Harry reached up behind his neck and forced his lips to the young Gryffindor's. He was as hard as a stone, trying his hardest not to react to the kiss this angel had bestowed upon him.

When Harry came up for breath, he gave his Professor one of his real smiles; all the ones he wore around his friends were faux.

"See you later…Professor." With that, he picked up his back and left the Dungeons.

_In the eye of storm youll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love  
_

Snape had been ignoring him, failing to remove points from Gryffindor for rediculous things as usual, and not giving him unnessisary detentions.

And Harry was getting sick of it.

One day, once Harry had gotten all his day classes over with, he stormed into his Professor's office. "Severus!" He called, expecting the man to burst in the room at the way he forcefully called his name.

Within seconds, the man was in the room with him. "Potter!" He snarled, furious that the boy dared to call him that.

Before he could get anything else out, Harry was all over him. He grabed the older man's waist, pressing their lower halfs together as Harry lent on his chest, kissing him. When Snape gasped, he took the oportunity to run his tounge into his Professor's mouth.

try to think about it ...  
Thats the chance to live your life and discover  
What it is, whats the gravity of love

Severus couldn't believe he was in this situation: pressed against the Gryffindor Golden Boy, getting kissed…no _ravished_, was the better term, at the same time.

He wished everything would just stop. He knew he couldn't do this; not with him, not like this.

He lightly pushed on the boy's chest to remove him. A bit reluctantly, they broke apart.

"Harry…" he breathed.

But he didn't stand for it. Harry pressed his lips harshly against the Professor's.

"Please…don't do this to me…Severus." He whimpered patheticly.

Severus knew that he couldn't push the boy away now that he had him. He had wanted him terribly for so long.

Instead of replying, Severus gave Harry a long, slow, kiss full of love and compassion.

_  
Look around just people, can you hear their voice  
Find the one wholl guide you to the limits of your choice  
_

Harry could see many Death Eater masks, the half skulls covering their faces. Where was Severus? Was he here?

He spun around, eyeing them all. He couldn't find him. Voldemort was cackeling gleefully, watching his pathetic form whirl around.

'Severus…' He thought desperately. A sudden voice in his head made him stop and look straight at Voldemort.

_'Harry…_'

It was Severus. He knew that voice anywhere. _'Kill him.'_

'What?' Harry wondered, shocked. He tried to keep it from his face, placing up the masks he was becoming used to wearing around people.

His friends, Dumbledore, the Wizarding World, his relatives…and now the entire Dark side.

_'Kill him Harry. You can do it. I love you.'_

_  
But if youre in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove  
_

Harry smirked, closing his eyes. Voldemort. He would kill him. He thought of Severus, and him alone. His smirk, his snarl, his love, his smile. Everything Severus. He filled his entire being with love.

Then he snapped his eyes open, raised his wand in an instant, and shouted the fatal words that would end all life:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love._

Harry couldn't believe it. He walked out of the mist shrouded battle field, feeling the best he ever did. He survived, and he killed the Dark Lord.

Severus was waiting for him at the edge of the field, standing in all his glory, smiling at him.

"You did it, Harry!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around him as Harry fell into them gratefully.

Harry smiled. "I did it." He whispered before pressing his lips against the ones of his love.

When they broke apart, they were standing there, looking into each other's eyes as the Order and the Ministry of Magic apparated onto the scene.

"I love you too." Harry whispered, and threw his arms around Severus' neck as he gave his lover the most passionate kiss they had shared.

--

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Horribly sappy. I don't care, I love it more than you do! R&R if you like! Flames are welcome, just not a ruddy forest fire, kay?**

**Love you all,**

**Lucifer**


End file.
